


what's in a name

by SmartKIN



Series: Ice Rink Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Boyd came to introduce himself by his last name only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's in a name

**Author's Note:**

> Another little snippet.
> 
> I hope you like it :D

Not everybody called him Boyd, of course. For one, his family didn’t.

His parents called him Vernon when they wanted something, or when they adh some “parenting” to do, which didn’t happen too often. Otherwise, his mom just called him ‘honey’, and his dad just ‘son’, most of the time.

Sammy and Lyle, the youngest Boyds, called him Vern’n, dropping the last vowel altogether, because they were lazy little rugrats. His sister Olivia, who had just turned twelve, called him Vernon, too, but mostly because there wasn’t a lot you could do with his name.

Alicia used to call him Verney, but now that she was gone no one dared use it anymore.

Everybody else, well, they called him Boyd.

It wasn’t meant to show disrespect, and wasn’t a sign that people didn’t feel close enough to Boyd to use his given name (although he wasn’t very close to many people), wasn’t because his given name was unacceptable. Nothing like that.

He’d just stared introducing himself to people as Boyd, so that was what they were calling him.

He remembered the first time he’d done that, remembered coming up with it on the spot because he had wanted to be cool, had wanted to be the best he could be, to be remembered.

It had been because of Stiles Stilinski, to be completely honest.

When they had met for the first time, Stiles had desperately been trying to learn how to ice-skate and failing miserably. The boy had fallen down so many times that he’d been bruised and in tears by the time Boyd had found enough courage to skate over and offer his help. And when Boyd had been done teaching Stiles how to skate—had done it with Alicia, too, not too long before—the boy had hugged him and thanked him tearfully, babbling and finally blurting out his name and Boyd had felt so proud and warm and fuzzy inside that he’d wanted to be cool, wanted to be liked by this kid, wanted to be his friend. And so, when asked, had said that his name was Boyd, nice to meet you.


End file.
